


This isn't the End

by SailorSlayer3641



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Smut, for the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity decide to live in the light...together. Inspired by the new promo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. I took a short break from Caught in the Eye to write a smut piece. Consider it a warm up for the smut I plan to put in one of the future chapters of Caught in the Eye. This is my first attempt at smut...so be warned if it's awful.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Sailor Slayer

Oliver was staring into her eyes, having just removed her glasses from her face like he had always fantasized doing. Her face was so serene and full of love, the love that not twenty four hours ago she confessed to on a plane. They were on the edge of a precipice, and he wanted so bad to fall off it, taking her with him.

She wrapped her hand around his and brought him down for one of the softest, slowest, and most sensual kisses he had ever experienced. As she broke their kiss, she took his breath away again, but with her words.

“Love me. _Love_ me like you do. I’ve heard the words Oliver. I want to feel them.”

He stood up, pulling her into his arms, allowing himself to touch her. His hands roamed from her hips, up her sides and settled on her back, pulling her flush against him. His actions spurred her on. She could feel his need, and she was happy to hurry things along by pushing his shirt up and over his head, temporarily breaking their lips apart. He returned the favor, but agonizingly slow.

Letting her lips meet his again, he hiked up her leg with one hand while the other wrapped around her back. She helped him with the process and lifted her other leg to grip his hips between her thighs. His lips were relentless as he walked them towards the plush bedding. He pulled his lips away from hers hoping to leave a trail of wet kisses to her earlobe, but before he had the chance she was nipping at his chin and swirling her tongue on his neck. He nearly dropped her. He had the sense of mind to turn them around and sit on the foot of the bed. His hands trailed up her thigh and the soft cheeks of her ass as she quickly unhooked her bra. The straps drooped down her shoulders, and he stopped rubbing her backside long enough to tug them the rest of the way down her arms. With a deep groan she rubbed up against his hardening cock, brushing her nipples against his bare chest, attacking his lips at the same time. He was gone, completely lost to her touch, her warm tongue brushing the roof of his mouth, her hips grinding into him.

Giving up any pretenses of control, he let her push him back on the mattress, and she immediately started tracing her fingers along his stomach and across his chest. She bent down and brushed her supple lips across each scar. Each kiss seared his skin, burning away the memories of torture and pain.

She sat up again and inched her fingers down to the waist band of his pants. He immediately lifted his hips as she started to pull his clothing down his thighs. In seconds she had her own pants off as well and she crawling back on top of him, letting her slick folds glide across his manhood.

“Oh God…” Felicity breathed out she continued her previous exploration of his scars.

His hands ghosted over her hip bones, causing her twitch. His rough hands grasped her breasts simultaneously and she bucked against him. He was finally given the opportunity to bring his lips to her long neck and he nibbled and licked until he found the perfect spot that made her gasp out loud. At the base of her neck, just before the curve of her shoulder, he sucked. He continued tweaking her nipples as he finished off giving her a hickey with a small love bite.

She growled and immediately jerked her hips over his cock, lining it up with her entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked, his voice heavy and deep, but loving.

She stared at him as she nodded her head and lowered herself over him. He strained to keep his eyes on her as he sunk into her warmth. She was a vision as she slowly circled her hips. He felt like his heart was going to burst just looking at her. She started to moan and pick up her speed. Before he knew it he was on the verge of climaxing, and more than anything he didn’t want this to be over yet.

“Hold on to me tightly.” He said with a smirk and flipped them over without breaking their contact.

“I didn’t think I was going to be left in control for too long.” She said cheekily.

He brought his hand to her face drawing her eyes to look at him. His thumb swiped across her bottom lip and her tongue instantly flicked out to draw it into her mouth.

“Fuck, Felicity…It wasn’t about control. If this is our only chance to be together, I don’t want to skip a single thing with you. I want to experience everything with you… _everything._ Do you understand?”

A tear slipped out of her left eye and he gently wiped it away.

“Yea, I do. I’d very much like that.” She quietly said with a bright smile as her head bobbed up and down.

“I love you, Oliver”

“I love you too, and when we’re done, you’re gonna know it. You’re going to feel in your bones.”

With that he leaned down to kiss her already swollen lips. He could kiss her for an eternity, but there were so many other things he wanted to do. He broke away and left feather light kisses across her neck and down her chest. His lips hovered over one of her nipples and he let the tip of his tongue dart out for a taste. He heard her breathing hitch as he took her whole nipple into his mouth. She instantly held his head in place, encouraging him to continue. His tongue swirled and he felt her harden even more. His teeth grazed her tip as he pulled away with a pop and repeated the process on her other breast.

He slid out of her and she whimpered in protest. It didn’t last long once he started to make his way down her stomach with hot kisses. He made his way to her mound and slowly licked across her abdomen from left to right. He moved to her hip bone and proceeded to leave another hickey as she writhed beneath him.

“Please…baby…” She said with a moan. He chuckled and looked up at her.

“Baby huh?”

“I um…it just came out. I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly.

“I’m not.” He replied with a wolfish smile as he immediately buried his nose in her pubic bone and started lapping at her entrance. She let out a soft cry as he started to fuck her with his tongue. His nose nuzzled against her simultaneously and she bucked up against him searching for more friction.

His hands cupped her ass cheeks and spread them apart as he lifted her bottom from the bed. He didn’t take time to consider whether or not she would be in to it before his tongued made its way down her crack to taste her second hole. Incoherent words and noises flew from her beautiful mouth. He meant it when he said he wanted to experience everything with her.

He didn’t spend long there before he made his way back to her wet pussy. His tongue found her clit, and he set himself to driving her over the edge.

He darted his tongued out, in no discernable pattern, just putting intermittent pressure on her nub. Her head was thrashing back and forth, her fists were bunched in the satin sheets, and she was surprisingly silent. He finally sucked on her clit and softly nibbled at the same time. She came fast and hard, her mouth hanging open in a silent yell as he continued using his tongue to pleasure her. He eased off her clit, but moved down to tongue fuck her again so he could taste her new juices. When he had his fill, he moved up her body, retracing his previous trail of kisses.

Without wasting another second he buried himself in her again and his eyes slammed shut as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He set a steady rhythm and she met his every thrust. Her fingernails flicked over his nipples and his rhythm faltered. He jerked back into her, harder this time. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was all he could do to keep from letting go.

“You feel amazing, Felicity. You’re beautiful, everything about you, everything you do. I could never get enough of you.” He murmured into her ear.

“Turns out it feels pretty good having you inside me after all.” She said, scrunching up her nose in an adorable smile.

“You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you got to taste me, and I didn’t get to taste you…” She trailed off with a thoughtful yet sinful look on her face.

“Oh God.” He stilled above her and gave her questioning look.

“I’m sure…Please?” She looked up at him, almost pleadingly. This would very likely be the death of him, but he relented.

He pulled out of her and crawled up closer to her waiting face. He braced one arm on the headboard as she leaned forward to meet his hard cock. Without any pretenses she took him in to her hot mouth and he watched as he disappeared between her pink lips. She swirled her tongue around him a few times before pulling back all the way to his tip. She sucked lightly and grazed her tongue across his slit. She tasted his precum and practically purred around him, the vibrations making his balls jump. She looked up at him with a devilish smile and stared at him as her hand made its way to his ass where she pushed him all the way to the back of her throat. She stilled, adjusting to him before she swallowed and hallowed out her cheeks to suck on him like a vacuum. His vision went white and he brought his hand to her head and gently pulled her back by her hair.

“That was too close…but fuck it felt good baby.” He pulled her up to him for a hot kiss and their tongues dueled, each one fighting for dominance. He gave up that battle, but in seconds he hoisted her up over him and slammed her down on his cock.

“Oh fuck…Yes!” She moaned out as she wrapped her legs around him once again. He jerked in to her roughly and she arched her back. He could feel her hair dangle across the arm he had banded around her back like a vice grip.

He slowed his pace and gently sat down, propping one arm up behind him to hold them up as he made slow and deliberate thrusts in to her tightening walls. He watched as her moans started to soften and she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. She looked like a goddess, and for the moment, she was all his.

He became overwhelmed with emotion as she leaned forward, her forehead meeting his neck where he felt hot tears fall. They were completely silent as he continued to move in her, gently rocking them up and down. All he could hear and feel was their heavy breathing as they completely lost themselves in each other. Her arms tightened around him and he could tell she was getting close. He didn’t want it to end though. He wanted to continue losing himself in her until time stopped. Now that he had experienced being with her, he didn’t know how we was ever going to let her go.

 

Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly, fearful of not seeing a second of his time with her. This was it, the final moment of their two bodies, two souls becoming one. With a final thrust, he whispered in her ear for only her to hear, “I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He felt her breathe stop, and walls clinch around him. She fluttered around him as she cried out his name, finally making noise again. He heard her broken cries taper off into whimpers as he continued making love to her, drawing out the waves of her orgasm. He finally, _finally_ let go at the sight of her head tilted back, eyes shut as a few errant tear drops made their way down her blushing cheeks. Her beauty overwhelmed him as he emptied himself, filling her up. With all the tenderness he had, he gently laid her back down on the satin sheets. Not quite ready to separate from her, he braced himself on his arms and pushed them under her shoulders to bury his hands in her hair. Her hands traced up his back and to the back of his head where she gently scratched his scalp. It was nothing short of heaven, being on the receiving end of her love. She wiped at the tears on his face, and he instantly nuzzled into her palm.

“I would spend infinity on Lian Yu, if it meant I could have more time with you.” He said as he kissed her palm, his scruff nearly tickling her.

“Oliver…” She started to say with a small shake of her head.

“No. Let me get this out now, before it’s too late, again.”

He stared into her eyes and watched hers danced across his face and finally meet his.

“I don’t need to tell you all the many ways that I’m a broken man, Felicity, but I do need to tell you how much your presence in my life has started to heal the bits of my soul that I thought were long gone. You were good for me, even before I knew it, even before I realized I loved you.”

He paused to lean down and press a few soft kisses to her chest, feeling it rise and fall under his touch.

“I don’t know how to return all the love you’ve given me over the years, and now I no longer have that chance. I’m so sorry, Felicity, so sorry that I wasted the last eight months being too afraid to love you. All I want is to love you the way you deserve, every day until our days run out. If we didn’t have the league hanging over our heads, I would take you home and finally start to live, with you, in the light.”

“Oh, Oliver…You have given me so much, and you don’t even realize it, but now I want you to listen to me.”

She pulled on his neck and back until he finally relented and released the full weight of his body on her. She pulled his head down to her breast, letting him settle into her embrace. Lightly scratching and petting his head, she continued.

“I wouldn’t change a thing. You were right earlier when you said that everything that has happened, everything you have done, has led to this moment. We’ve needed the experiences of our past to appreciate the moment we’re in now. I know that we’ll be missing out on a lot of things, but it’s a sacrifice that I’m willing to make. You’re about to become the leader of the most influential organization, an organization capable of so much good if the right person led it. I can’t begrudge you for doing what was necessary to save your sister when I would have done the same thing for any one you. We may be separated and on other ends of the earth, but we’ll be living in the light together, so long as we continue to love each other and fight to make our way back to each other.”

Her words soothed him, and he gently rolled off her, finally separating them as he went to get up in search of a wash cloth. Reaching out with her hand she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“It can wait…” She said as he allowed her to pull him back onto the mattress. He immediately pulled her into his arms as she settled into the nook of his shoulder and chest. His fingers brushed the hair out of her face and followed its path down her back.

He tightened his grip on her even more as he whispered into her ear.

“Go to sleep now, this isn’t the end of our story.”

“No, it’s not. You’ll see.” She said as she relaxed and allowed the exhaustion of the past week’s events to take hold of her. She started drifting off as he continued to caress her bare back.

As he listened to her breathing even out, Oliver remained awake, watching over her as she slept. He didn’t want to miss a second of their time together, because he would always be afraid that the next day would be the day that the world would take her from him. Tomorrow would probably be that day, but he promised to himself that he would quit fighting just for her, and finally start fighting for them, for their happy story.


End file.
